


take me to emotion

by orphan_account



Series: stuck on my heart [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kyungsoo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied-ish i guess, most of this doesn’t even take place in nyc OR seoul lmao, producer chanyeol, with like a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo’s in New York City being a Hollywood action star. Chanyeol is in Seoul, missing him.





	take me to emotion

**Author's Note:**

> i have a politics midterm tomorrow morning but i spent the last four days writing this instead of studying bc i love to play with fire 
> 
> rated t for like 2 instances of foul language and implied sexual content xoxo
> 
> title from cut to the feeling by carly rae jepsen

One-half of Chanyeol’s bed is cold when he wakes up. He’s cold, too, curled up under his quilt in a t-shirt and boxers. Cold and lonely. He sighs and sits up, facing the window and letting the winter sun warm him up some. 

 

He checks his phone as he brushes his teeth. There’s several unread messages, all from Kyungsoo. He smiles as he scrolls through them. A few short voice notes from throughout his day (Chanyeol’s night), pictures of cute things he wanted Chanyeol to see, a few selfies, one cheeky dick pic followed by a “ ㅋㅋㅋ” and a voice note Chanyeol’s not opening until he gets home from work, and a few “thinking of yous” in the form of differently coloured heart emojis. Chanyeol’s own heart feels warm. 

 

He rinses his mouth before recording a voice note of his own, a quick “good morning” and rundown of what his day’s supposed to look like. He’s got a meeting with Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok for their new album that he’s excited for. He loves working on music with his friends. “We’re just talking about the concept right now, like the sound they want. Still, I haven’t seen them in  _ ages. _ We all need to go out when you get back.” 

 

He keeps talking as he washes his face and gets dressed. The time difference between New York City and Seoul makes it hard to coordinate calls, and Kyungsoo’s work schedule on top of that makes it almost impossible, but voice notes work, too. This way Chanyeol still gets to hear his boyfriend’s raspy morning voice, his little giggles when he’s talking about something funny that happened on set, a “goodnight, I love you” every single day. Chanyeol ends his own recording with an “I love you” of his own and a loud, exaggerated “mwah” right on top of the microphone, sending it off to Kyungsoo before he leaves his apartment. 

 

The drive to the SM building is quiet. Chanyeol turns the radio on but keeps it low, humming along under his breath. He pulls into his usual parking spot, grabbing his jacket from the backseat before he gets out of the car.

 

He meets up with Jongdae in the lobby. They take the elevator up together, Chanyeol leaning heavily on his shorter friend and sighing forlornly every few seconds. The elevator stops halfway up, letting someone else on. The stranger gives the two of them a strange look, then shrugs, muttering “ _ Idols, _ ” under his breath. Chanyeol doesn’t bother correcting him. 

 

They’re the first people in the meeting room. Jongdae flops into a chair and spins it around to face Chanyeol. 

 

“Dude,” he says, “Kyungsoo’s only been gone for a couple of weeks. Don’t tell me you’re already Kyung-sick. Usually it takes you a month to really get like this.”

 

Chanyeol flops into a chair across from him and slumps onto the table, resting his head on his folded arms. “I miss him,” he whines. “You don’t understand because you don’t have a boyfriend, but when the love of your life is on the other side of the world you, like,  _ feel _ it.” 

 

“You’re so fucking cheesy,” Jongdae says, right as Baekhyun and Minseok walk in with their manager. Baekhyun tuts.

 

“No foul language, we are  _ idols! _ ” He puts one hand on his hip, the other one pointing in the air in an exaggerated mimicry of his manager, who looks on with amusement and annoyance both. Chanyeol laughs, head thrown back and hands smacking the table, as the three other men take their seats. 

 

“Enough catching up,” their manager says, “we have work to do.”

  
  
  
  


Sehun takes him out for lunch the next day. Chanyeol appreciates the attempt at a distraction as his friend talks about the latest magazine shoot his agency’s put him on.

 

“ — I mean, can you  _ imagine _ . Lingerie. Me. I can’t tell if I think it’s hot or weird.”

 

Chanyeol takes a sip of his drink before responding. “Who did you say the photographer was again?”

 

“Kim Jongin,” Sehun says. “I don’t know if I’m excited about the idea of him seeing me, like, almost naked, or if it makes me want to fake my death and start a new life on a farm in Iceland.” He buries his head in his hands. “Ugh. What business does he have looking like a model when I’m supposed to be the model.”

 

Chanyeol reaches over to pat him on the back. “Tough.”

 

Sehun responds by groaning again. “So, how’s your boy doing?” He sits up and props one hand on his chin. Chanyeol pulls out his phone immediately, tapping through to a selfie Kyungsoo’s sent him and turning the screen for Sehun to see. 

 

“Cute as ever,” he says. “Working hard for his trophy boyfriend.” Sehun laughs at this, leaning all the way back in his chair. Chanyeol’s almost concerned he’ll fall, but also completely prepared to film it if he does.

 

“Here, gimme.” Sehun reaches for Chanyeol’s phone, carefully not scrolling up the chat window. He pulls up the camera and turns it to face them, putting up a peace sign over his mouth. Chanyeol puts up two in the background, grinning as Sehun snaps the picture and sends it to Kyungsoo before giving Chanyeol’s phone back. 

 

“Now he knows he doesn’t have to worry about you being lonely.” Sehun’s voice is quiet and earnest. Chanyeol’s always taken aback when his younger friend gets like this, his rare displays of just how much he cares. He reaches over the table and ruffles Sehun’s hair. Sehun grins down at his plate, a little embarrassed.

 

“Have you seen yet?” He changes the subject looking up. “Your boy’s an Oscar nominated actor now.”

 

Chanyeol barely contains a screech. “What?” He leans across the table. “Sehun, if this is a joke I swear to god — “

 

“Nope,” Sehun waves his phone under Chanyeol’s nose, “See for yourself.” Chanyeol looks down at the screen, cross-eyed. Right there, under the nominations for best actor, is Kyungsoo’s name. 

 

“Kyung-Soo Doh,” Chanyeol breathes out. “Holy shit. Does he know yet? Oh my God.” He pulls out his phone and sends a quick  _ call me! _ text to Kyungsoo, following it up with a  _ it’s nothing bad don’t worry xoxo love u _ . 

 

He’s absolutely giddy for the rest of lunch, wriggling in his seat happily. Sehun laughs and copies him, exaggerated and making dumb sounds. Chanyeol kicks him each time, but he can’t keep the smile off his face. 

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo calls as soon as Chanyeol sends a text letting him know he’s home. His voice is quiet and a little rough as he says “Hey,” and Chanyeol cradles his phone closer to his ear. 

 

“Hello,” he says, formal as he can be, “is this Oscar nominee Do Kyungsoo speaking?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “I was wondering when you’d find out.” Chanyeol can hear the smile in his voice. If he closes his eyes, it almost feels like Kyungsoo’s right next to him, murmuring in his ear with his arms around his waist. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Chanyeol whispers. 

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says, “so much. Do you want to be my date to the actual thing? It’s right at the beginning of March.”

 

“Yes!” As if Chanyeol would pass up any opportunity to see Kyungsoo again. “Yes, yes, of course.”

 

Kyungsoo’s laugh is interrupted by a yawn. He hums and smacks his lips. “Okay,” he says, and then, “I can’t wait to see you.” 

 

“Me too,” says Chanyeol. “Go to sleep. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol visits Kyungsoo’s parents for dinner the next week. Kyungsoo’s mother wraps him in a hug as soon as she opens the door, and Huchu and Meokmul jump around his feet, yapping excitedly. He crouches down, petting and cooing at them, before following Kyungsoo’s mother into the house. She gushes with pride about her son, and Chanyeol does the same. The dogs crawl into his lap, licking at his face. Laughing, he lets them.

 

“How are  _ you _ doing?” Kyungsoo’s mother peers closely at him, eyes dark with concern. She takes one of his hands in both of her own, squeezing a little. 

 

“I’m doing fine,” he says, “really.” And he tells her about the projects he has coming up, working with Jongdae and Baekhyun and Minseok again. And about seeing Kyungsoo again in a few weeks. She coos at this.

 

“My sons are going to the  _ Oscars _ ,” she says, “I’m so proud of you both.” And Chanyeol flushes, with pride of his own and a little embarrassment. Kyungsoo’s mother cups his whole face in both of her small hands. “I am,” she says, insistent, “You make each other so happy. It’s all I could ever ask for.” 

 

Chanyeol hugs her for a long time before he leaves.

  
  
  
  


Yoora meets him at a coffee shop a few days later. Her schedule’s been hectic because of work, and Chanyeol hasn’t seen her in absolute ages. They catch up over lattes and freshly baked pastries. 

 

“Mom misses you,” she says, “I mean, she misses me, too, but I just went to see her, so. Come to dinner or something.”

 

Chanyeol pretends to think about it. “Will you be there?” Yoora nods her head. He makes a face. “No thanks. I don’t like hanging around... poop heads.”

 

Yoora’s laugh is loud and bright. “How  _ old _ are you, oh my God,” she kicks him under the table. “Show some respect.” 

 

Chanyeol grins. “No.” He bares his teeth in an exaggerated way, wrinkling his nose at her. She kicks him again, and this time he kicks back. They settle easily into their usual bickering banter, all the way until Chanyeol drives her home. She waves at him again from the front of her building. Chanyeol waves back before driving home. 

  
  
  
  


He does go to see his parents, eventually. Him and Yoora go together, letting themselves into the house. Toben runs up, eagerly wagging his tail, and Chanyeol scoops the little dog up in his arms. He’s cooing at him when his mom walks in. She stops to laugh as Chanyeol tries to get him to stay still for a picture. 

 

They’re all catching up over dinner when his mom says, “So. Oscars.” Chanyeol’s grin gets impossibly wider. 

 

“Yeah,” he says, “I’m actually going with Kyungsoo. As his date.”

 

His mother smiles. “I’m happy for you both,” she says, “And very, very proud.” Chanyeol’s heart feels full. He leans over and kisses his mother’s forehead. 

 

“Thank you,” he says quietly, because it feels right to say it even if he’s not quite sure what he’s thanking her for. Everything, maybe. 

  
  
  
  


He spends the next few weeks keeping himself busy, and counting down the days until his flight. He texts the countdown to Kyungsoo every morning with a heart emoji. Kyungsoo always responds with one of his own. He spends his days working and eating and sleeping, and always, always texting Kyungsoo, or leaving him little voice notes, or taking pictures for him. And before he knows it, it’s time to leave. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo texts Chanyeol when he lands and lets him know he booked their room under “Park” instead of “Do”, so Chanyeol gives his own surname to the receptionist at the hotel. He fidgets with the key card in the elevator, eager to get into his room and into a bed after his flight. He hitches his duffel bag up his shoulder when the elevator dings, LEDs displaying his floor number in bold red. 

 

The room’s door opens smoothly. Chanyeol toes his shoes off right in the entrance and pads farther into the suite. He puts his passport and phone down on the counter in the kitchenette, looking around. His eyes fall on the lump on the bed, rising and falling slowly. A slow smile spreads over his face. He dumps his duffel bag on the ground (gently, his laptop is in there and he hasn’t taken his suit out yet), and pulls his thin hoodie over his head, dropping it on top. He creeps towards the bed, crawling onto the sheets and hovering over Kyungsoo’s sleeping form. Kyungsoo’s phone is in his hand, the screen black, and Chanyeol reaches over to put it gently on the nightstand. He takes a moment just to admire Kyungsoo’s face, peaceful and soft, before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

 

Kyungsoo stirs, mumbling something unintelligible as his eyes slowly blink open. He turns his head until his lips meet Chanyeol’s and the rest of his body follows, until he’s lying on his back. Chanyeol shifts just a bit so his knees are on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips, elbows holding him up as he sighs, smiling against Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo’s arms come up, one hand caressing Chanyeol’s cheek and then running through his hair, the other snaking around Chanyeol’s waist, just holding him. They lie there for a few minutes, making out lazily. Kyungsoo’s the first one to pull away, slowly. Chanyeol rolls off of him and Kyungsoo turns onto his side. They face each other, faces barely inches apart.

 

“Hey,” says Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi,” says Chanyeol. 

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers tap and dance up and down Chanyeol’s side, tracing abstract patterns on Chanyeol’s bare skin as he lies there, breathing slowly and taking in the simple sight of Kyungsoo’s face, his smile, his bright eyes. His hair, sticking up on the side he’d slept on. The rosy blush decorating his cheeks and neck and the tip of his ears. 

 

“I missed you,” Chanyeol breathes out. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad I’m here.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand moves up to curl against the side of Chanyeol’s neck, thumb stroking along his jaw slowly. “I missed you, too.” Chanyeol’s vision starts to blur. He blinks quickly, sniffling a little. Kyungsoo’s brow furrows. He shifts closer on the bed. “Are you okay? Chanyeollie, is something wrong?” Chanyeol shakes his head, choking up even more at the cutesy nickname. 

 

“No, I’m just, I love you a lot and it’s, it’s just a lot. I love you. I love you so much.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles. “I love you, too,” he says quietly, and then kisses Chanyeol’s tears away. 

  
  
  
  


They end up sleeping through the afternoon, waking up after the sky’s turned dark. Chanyeol wakes after Kyungsoo, opening his eyes and meeting Kyungsoo’s, taking in the soft, adoring smile on his face. 

 

“Hi,” he says again. 

 

Chanyeol leans in and kisses his nose. “Room service? Or should we go out for dinner?” 

 

Kyungsoo hums and squirms in Chanyeol’s arms, burying his face in his chest. “I don’t wanna get up.”

 

Chanyeol grins and reaches over him for the suite’s landline. Room service it is then. 

 

They eat dinner in bed with the TV turned to something random on pay-per-view. One of Kyungsoo’s legs is thrown over Chanyeol’s, his head leaning on his shoulder, their sides pressed up against each other. Chanyeol’s heart feels warm and full. 

 

“Did you bring a suit,” Kyungsoo murmurs through a mouthful of noodles. He’s got a bit of sauce on the corner of his lips. Chanyeol considers wiping it off with his thumb but instead leans in and kisses it, licking the sauce off and laughing at the face Kyungsoo makes before answering. 

 

“Yeah, it’s in my bag,” he says, nodding towards the duffel bag sitting in the corner of the room where he’d dumped it earlier. “I’ll probably need to iron it, unless…?” He trails off, raising his eyebrows. Kyungsoo nudges his shoulder and looks down at the plate on his lap.

 

“Yeah, no, I… asked if the stylist could get us matching suits. Something subtle, but still, like, you know. I know your measurements, so unless you’ve somehow, like, grown in the past few months it should fit nicely. I’m going to get the fit of mine checked in the morning, you should come with me.” He looks up at Chanyeol. “And then… lunch date?” 

 

“Sounds great.” Chanyeol is so in love. 

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s alarm goes off at nine o’clock the next morning. He grumbles into Chanyeol’s chest, wiggling one of his arms free so he can reach back and smack at his phone to turn it off. The shrill beeping persists until he physically turns around to unlock his phone. He tosses it onto the bedsheets and cuddles closer to Chanyeol the instant it stops. 

 

Chanyeol presses his nose to the top of Kyungsoo’s head and breathes in deeply. “Get up, sweetheart,” he says, grinning. “We have an appointment.”

 

“Don’t wanna,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “‘M warm here.”

 

“We’re in LA, it’s warm everywhere. Come on, Kyungsoo, I wanna see your suit. You want to see mine, right? You want to see your sexy, sexy boyfriend wearing a sexy, sexy suit? Right? Am I right?” Chanyeol pokes Kyungsoo’s sides playfully with each sentence. Kyungsoo whines and squirms away, sitting up. He looks gorgeous like this, the sheets slipping down and exposing his bare chest and abdomen. Chanyeol could lie here and stare at this view all day.

 

“Fine. Only because my sexy, sexy boyfriend says so.” He slips off the bed, padding over to the ensuite bathroom. He pauses in the doorway, turning to look at Chanyeol over his shoulder. “Shower?” 

 

Chanyeol almost trips over himself getting out of bed.

 

The shower wakes them both up, and they’re grinning at each other as they get dressed and go downstairs. Chanyeol grabs breakfast sandwiches for both of them while Kyungsoo grabs coffee, and they start eating as they walk to the Uber parked outside. The ride to the studio they’re getting fitted at is short. They don’t say anything, eating their food and drinking their coffee in silence, sharing small smiles when their eyes meet. Kyungsoo gets out of the car first when they arrive, running around the back to hold Chanyeol’s door open for him. Chanyeol squeezes his hand lightly as he steps out, dropping it once he’s standing on the sidewalk, and lets Kyungsoo lead the way inside the building. 

 

Kyungsoo’s usual stylist is already waiting inside for them. She stands up when they walk in, greeting them both with a smile and a hug. To Chanyeol, she says, “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. Imagine my surprise when Kyungsoo said he wanted a matching suit to fit you.” She grins and raises her eyebrows at him. Chanyeol ducks his head and blushes. 

 

She shakes her head and gestures for them to follow her into a separate room. There’s a group of mirrors arranged in a semicircle and a few curtained-off changing areas. Chanyeol has a suit handed to him on a hanger and a pair of shoes pushed into his other hand, and is pushed towards one of the curtains. He sees Kyungsoo walk towards another one as he’s pulling his curtain closed. There’s a full-length mirror in the little changing area, and a series of hooks for him to hang up his clothes. He wastes no time toeing of his shoes and stripping off his t-shirt and jeans. He spares a second to admire himself in the mirror, standing in only boxers and socks, and grabs his phone to take a quick selfie to send to Kyungsoo, even though he’s not even ten feet away.

 

He pulls on the dress shirt first. It’s a dark red, made of something that feels like silk. He knots a black tie around his collar. The pants go on next, also a deep black and clinging to his legs, followed by a belt and the shiny black shoes. On top of that goes a black blazer with a neatly folded red pocket square. Chanyeol checks himself out again in the mirror. He looks good. 

 

He slips past the curtain, squinting in the light of the room. Kyungsoo’s already standing in front of the mirror adjusting his cuffs. He glances over at Chanyeol and one corner of his mouth pulls up in a smirk. “How do I look?” 

 

Chanyeol thinks he might be drooling.

 

Kyungsoo looks  _ stunning _ . His shirt and pocket square are the same colour as Chanyeol’s, but the rest of his suit is a dark charcoal grey. His hair’s been styled up off his forehead and there’s light makeup on his face, accentuating his jaw and eyes. Chanyeol doesn’t even have words and Kyungsoo knows, looking smug at his boyfriend’s speechlessness. He chuckles as he moves closer, reaching out to smooth the lapels of Chanyeol’s blazer and looking up at him, letting his eyes trail slowly up Chanyeol’s body. “You look good, too,” he says, leaning in and pitching his voice low. Chanyeol almost doesn’t contain the whine that’s trying to make its way out of his throat, his own hands coming to rest right above Kyungsoo’s hips. 

 

“Please don’t mess up his hair or makeup.” Kyungsoo’s stylist’s voice startles them both. They step away reflexively before remembering that she knows. Kyungsoo steps back to Chanyeol’s side as they follow his stylist to a makeup table, sticking close as she styles up Chanyeol’s hair, too, and gives him the same light makeup she’d given Kyungsoo. She dabs a little bit of gloss on Chanyeol’s lips, too. In the mirror, he looks a little ethereal. Kyungsoo’s standing next to him, hand on his shoulder. They look like princes. Chanyeol’s stunned all over again. 

 

“ — suits seem to be fitting fine,” his stylist is saying, “so you can change out of them when you feel like it. Just make sure you don’t wrinkle them or get them dirty. And just hang them up in the change rooms before you leave, I’ll have someone collect them. Makeup wipes are on the table if you want them.” She gestures towards the package. “I have another appointment in a bit so I have to go, but take your time. If anything feels like it’s not fitting properly, let me know. I’ll have it fixed before tonight.” She nods at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo before she turns and leaves. 

 

The instant she’s out the door, Kyungsoo’s fingers are trailing up and across Chanyeol’s shoulders, his neck, his jaw. Chanyeol tilts his head back, looking up at Kyungsoo through his lashes, watching him swallow as he looks down. Kyungsoo’s hands keep moving, stroking over his chest and coming back up to cradle his jaw, and then his neck, avoiding his hair. Chanyeol spins his chair around suddenly, reaching out to pull Kyungsoo onto his lap. 

 

“Careful,” Kyungsoo murmurs, “the suits.”

 

Chanyeol acknowledges him with a hum, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and tilting his head for a kiss. Kyungsoo loops his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he leans in, and Chanyeol groans into his mouth. He almost wants to say  _ fuck it _ and stain their suits the way they’re not supposed to, but then he has a better idea.

 

“Stopstopstop,” he mumbles against Kyungsoo’s lips, and Kyungsoo freezes where he’d starting grinding down against Chanyeol’s lap, pulling back with concern creasing his brow. One hand cradles Chanyeol’s cheek and Kyungsoo’s eyes flit over his face. 

 

“Is everything okay?” His voice is quiet and worried and Chanyeol smiles and shakes his head immediately, rubbing soothing circles into Kyungsoo’s hips. 

 

“Everything’s fine, just, um,” Chanyeol pauses to collect himself because the blush still on Kyungsoo’s cheeks looks so pretty in this light and it’s so distracting, “The suits. We shouldn’t, shouldn’t ruin them. Go change. I’ll change, too. Come on.” He nudges Kyungsoo back, off of his lap, gently. Kyungsoo goes easily, pulling him down for a quick kiss once they’re both standing. He turns and disappears behind the same curtain he’d gone behind earlier. 

 

Chanyeol slips behind his own curtain, but only grabs his clothes and shoes from earlier before coming back out and slipping behind Kyungsoo’s instead. “Hey,” he says, and Kyungsoo jumps, spinning around. He’s already stripped almost all the way down, only wearing his half-buttoned dress shirt and boxers.

 

A grin splits his face, and he reaches for Chanyeol, curling his fingers in the lapels of his suit and pulling him close. “Hey yourself,” he says, hands slipping down and working on the buttons of his blazer and then vest, quick and clever. Chanyeol drops his clothes on the ground and lets Kyungsoo push the blazer and vest off his shoulders, turning around to hang them up, safely out of the way. Chanyeol gets to work on his belt and pants, hanging them up, too. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls him down by the collar of his shirt, connecting their mouths. His fingers work at Chanyeol’s dress shirt, so Chanyeol undoes Kyungsoo’s buttons, too, with his eyes still half-closed and his lips still on Kyungsoo’s. They’re both stripped bare in seconds, and Chanyeol wastes no time crowding Kyungsoo up against the wall of the little room, hiking his legs up around his hips and grinding against him,feeling Kyungsoo’s thighs flex under his hands,  feeling Kyungsoo moan into his mouth and pull at his hair. 

  
  
  
  


They decide on Korean barbeque for lunch after Kyungsoo searches up restaurants on his phone. They’re close enough to walk, so they take their time. Chanyeol strolls along with his hands in his pockets, Kyungsoo’s shoulder brushing against his arm at every other step. Even at their leisurely pace, they’re inside and seated within twenty minutes. Chanyeol orders for both of them, and tangles their legs together under the table as the meat sizzles on the grill between them. 

 

“Are you excited?” His voice is soft and low, chin propped up on one hand, gazing as Kyungsoo flips the meat expertly. 

 

Kyungsoo looks up for an instant and hums, nodding his head slightly. “I’m glad you get to be here with me.” Just the one sentence makes Chanyeol’s heart feel like it’s going to burst. If they weren’t in public he’d reach over and kiss him right now. He settles for squeezing one of Kyungsoo’s legs between both of his, safely hidden by the tablecloth. Kyungsoo knocks their ankles together gently as he’s depositing cooked meat on both of their plates. They take their time eating, chatting quietly as they do. Someone takes a discreet photo of them as Kyungsoo’s feeding Chanyeol a wrap he’s made. They both pretend not to notice. Kyungsoo covers the bill when they leave, and calls the Uber to take them back to the hotel. 

 

They fall into bed as soon as they make it up to their room, kicking off their shoes and curling up next to each other. One of Kyungsoo’s sneakers narrowly misses the flatscreen on the wall and they both wince, then laugh. Kyungsoo rolls over until he’s half on top of Chanyeol’s chest, tracing idle patterns on his cheek with one finger. Chanyeol closes his eyes and just lets himself feel. Kyungsoo’s comfortable weight on top of him, Kyungsoo’s hand on his cheek, Kyungsoo soft breaths brushing his eyelids. 

 

“I love you.” It’s barely a whisper, but Kyungsoo’s voice feels loud in the silence. Chanyeol feels his lips press against the corner of his mouth, feels his own lips curl into a smile. He turns slightly, pressing their lips together properly. Kyungsoo shifts on top of him, until he’s seated on Chanyeol’s hips, and leans forward again, pressing kisses all over Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol starts giggling, until he’s laughing, and Kyungsoo’s laughing, too, cheeks squished up and mouth in its familiar heart-shaped smile. Chanyeol grabs him by the waist and rolls them over, taking his turn to press kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face, and then his neck, and his collarbones, and then he stops, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and listening to his heart beat, reveling in the feeling of having him  _ here _ underneath him instead of on the other side of the world. Kyungsoo seems to sense the shift in Chanyeol’s mood, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and rubbing at his scalp. 

 

“Go to sleep,” Kyungsoo murmurs, “If you’re still jetlagged, go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Chanyeol hums, curling the rest of his body in closer to Kyungsoo but keeping his head over his heartbeat, letting its steady  _ thump-thump _ lull him to sleep. He registers Kyungsoo shifting, reaching for his phone, and then his eyes really slip closed, and his breathing evens out, and he drifts off. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s woken by an alarm again. This time it’s silenced almost as soon as he begins to stir, replaced by Kyungsoo’s voice quietly murmuring at him to “Wake up, love.” Chanyeol moves slowly, kissing at Kyungsoo’s neck before his own eyes are even fully open, just to hear the laugh he loves. 

 

“No distractions, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says gently, “we have to get ready.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s stylist is due to arrive in fifteen minutes with their suits and makeup. They’re getting picked up in a limo right outside the hotel and taken right to the Dolby Theatre. Reluctantly, Chanyeol rolls off of Kyungsoo and off of the bed, standing up and stretching slowly, letting out an exaggerated moan as he feels his body wake up. Kyungsoo smirks at him, sitting up in bed. “Nice try,” he says, pulling him down for one chaste kiss before slipping into the bathroom. Chanyeol slips in after him. They shower quickly, not bothering to get frisky this time and instead shampooing and rinsing each other off. There’s a knock at the hotel room door just as Kyungsoo’s tying a towel around his waist and Chanyeol’s drying his hair. Kyungsoo goes over and looks through the peephole before stepping back and letting his stylist in. She doesn’t bat an eyelash at his or Chanyeol’s current states of undress, instead handing over their suits with instructions to change quickly while she arranges the contents of her makeup bag on the desk in the suite. 

 

They get dressed quickly. Kyungsoo looks just as irresistible in his suit right now as he had earlier, but Chanyeol only gets one kiss before Kyungsoo steps back out to his stylist. He holds still, eyes closed, as she styles his hair and delicately brushes makeup over his jaw and cheeks and eyelids. Chanyeol does the same when it’s his turn. He spins around when she’s done, looking at his and his boyfriend’s reflections in the mirror before grabbing his phone and taking a selfie of the two of them together, top to toe, with Kyungsoo’s stylist grinning and giving a thumbs up cutely in the background. 

 

Kyungsoo grabs his own phone and they both grab some cash before making their way down to the lobby and into their limo. Kyungsoo clings to Chanyeol’s hand on the ride to the theatre, letting go right before they step out onto the red carpet. 

 

The carpet passes in a blur for Chanyeol, with Kyungsoo easily handling all the interviews in both Korean and English. Whenever there’s no microphone shoved in their faces Chanyeol leans down to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear, pointing out all the other celebrities around them. Kyungsoo indulges him, turning his head and listening until a new camera and microphone and interviewer shows up to steal his attention away. Chanyeol would be jealous, but really he’s just proud. That’s his boyfriend. They stick close together, but don’t hold each other. 

 

The Oscars themselves pass in a blur, too, until they’re announcing the nominees for Best Actor and Kyungsoo’s gripping his hand again, so tight he thinks it might bruise, out of sight of the cameras. But the name called is not his boyfriend’s, and Kyungsoo’s grip slackens in his before he slips his hand out to clap politely for the winner. Chanyeol doesn’t even register who it is, all that matters is that it’s not Kyungsoo when it should be and  _ god _ he might actually be more upset about this than Kyungsoo is. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand returns to his for the rest of the show. Chanyeol laces their fingers together, stroking Kyungsoo’s knuckles with his thumb. He doesn’t pay attention to the other awards, focusing only on Kyungsoo sitting beside him, a little stiff and a little sad. Before he knows it, Kyungsoo’s letting go of his hand again and excusing both of them. There’s no point in staying for the after-party; Kyungsoo only knows a few people there, and Chanyeol doesn’t know any. 

 

The limo’s waiting outside to take them back to the hotel. Kyungsoo spends the ride back leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol keeps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as they walk into the hotel, in the elevator, all the way until they reach their room. It’s only when the door clicks shut behind him that he drops it, and even then it’s only to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo and pull him close. 

 

“I’m proud of you.” His words are muffled into Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, just squeezes Chanyeol’s waist once before pulling away, taking off his suit as he heads to the bathroom. Chanyeol gives him a moment alone, changing slowly in the suite’s bedroom first. When he nudges open the bathroom door, he sees Kyungsoo standing in his boxers, rubbing moisturizer into his cheeks with intense focus. His eyes flick over to meet Chanyeol’s in the mirror’s reflection and his gaze softens just slightly. Chanyeol takes it as permission to come in and wrap his arms around Kyungsoo again, this time from behind. He rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s head and gently rocks them both from side to side while Kyungsoo finishes his skincare routine. He keeps one arm curled around Kyungsoo as they brush their teeth, feeling the warmth of his skin seeping through Chanyeol’s shirt. They spit into the sink at the same time, and Chanyeol picks Kyungsoo up and carries him to the bed. 

 

Kyungsoo bounces a little when Chanyeol drops him gently onto the mattress. “Stay here,” Chanyeol says, turning to dig in his suit pocket for his phone. Kyungsoo’s propped up on one arm when he turns back, watching Chanyeol with one eyebrow raised. Chanyeol grins. “Smile.”

 

The phone camera’s flash makes Kyungsoo blink, and Chanyeol coos over the resulting photo. He switches to the front camera and crawls over Kyungsoo, planting a kiss at the edge of his mouth as he takes a selfie. Kyungsoo shoves at his face playfully, turning to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek as the camera  _ clicks _ again. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are crinkled at the corners, looking up at Chanyeol, and he looks like the most beautiful thing in world.

 

“Making you laugh,” Chanyeol says, simple. “You deserve to be happy.” And he swoops in for another kiss and another picture. He keeps going, kiss,  _ click _ , kiss,  _ click _ , making sure to capture Kyungsoo’s smile in each one. Kyungsoo retaliates, snatching Chanyeol’s phone away and looping one arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss right on the mouth.  _ Click. _ And then on one the cheek.  _ Click. _ And then nose.  _ Click.  _ And forehead. _ Click. _ And then one just holding Chanyeol, staring at him. Chanyeol looks back, cradling Kyungsoo’s cheek in his palm and smiling shyly.  _ Click _ . 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol scrolls through the photos on his phone, Kyungsoo tucked under his arm, head resting on his shoulder. They’re pointing out the ones they like, still giggling and trading kisses. Kyungsoo’s face is flushed with happiness, the blush spreading down his neck and across his collarbones. Chanyeol taps on one photo, making it fill the screen. In it, Kyungsoo’s hugging him from the side, lips pressed to his cheek, eyes closed. There’s a hint of a smile around his mouth, like he’s going to burst out laughing at any moment. Chanyeol’s looking at the camera, grinning, eyes sparkling, one arm extended to hold the phone up above their faces. Kyungsoo hums quietly as he looks at the photo, smiling. Chanyeol looks at him, then at the photo. He has an idea again, but this time he really needs to run it by Kyungsoo first. 

 

It’s not like they haven’t discussed going public with their relationship before. They have, extensively, and both decided that it’s more convenient to just avoid refuting any rumours, letting people think what they wanted and laying low. But sometimes. Sometimes there’s things about Kyungsoo that Chanyeol wants to share with everyone, because Kyungsoo is beautiful and handsome and downright godly and he’s Chanyeol’s and  _ fuck _ , but Chanyeol wants to be able to brag about it. 

 

So he shifts a little, turning onto his side and facing Kyungsoo and speaking quietly. Kyungsoo listens, earnest, nodding along to Chanyeol’s words. “You can say no,” Chanyeol says, eyes focused on his fingers tracing over Kyungsoo’s collarbones, “of course, you can say no, if you don’t want to.”

 

Kyungsoo scoots closer. “Sure,” he says, eyes warm, “let’s do it.” 

 

It’s a little rushed and a little reckless, but what’s life without spontaneity, right?

  
  
  
  


[real_pcy just posted a photo.]

 

[real_pcy: consolation cuddles for the boyfriend ♥︎ ]

 

[baekhyunee_cbx: oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?]

 

[weareone.cbx: proud of you both ♥︎ - xiu]

 

[weareone.cbx: ♥︎♥︎♥︎ - chen]

 

[oohsehun: tell ur boyfriend to put a shirt on]

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol wakes the next morning to Kyungsoo’s voice, murmuring into his phone, and to the feeling of a hand running through his hair. “Who is it?” He keeps his voice low so the phone’s microphone doesn’t pick it up, and cracks an eye open. Kyungsoo’s smiling down at him, impossibly fond. His hand keeps on stroking through Chanyeol’s hair. 

 

“Manager,” he mouths, and then, into the phone, “Yeah, he’s awake. Yeah. Yeah, okay, just a second.” He pulls the phone away from his ear, tapping the screen once, and then his manager’s voice fills the silence.

 

“Chanyeol?” 

 

“Yeah, ‘m here,” the man in question grumbles.

 

“Great,” Kyungsoo’s manager’s sounds way too awake, “Listen, I’m happy for both of you, and I’m proud of you for making the decision to make your relationship public but for future reference I would  _ greatly _ appreciate even a few hours of warning. A day, maybe. A whole week if you’re feeling generous.”

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both laugh sheepishly. “Thanks,” is all Chanyeol says, choosing not to respond to the second half of the statement and the implications it holds. But Kyungsoo’s manager really isn’t having it. 

 

“Promise me one thing, though?” Chanyeol makes an inquisitive noise, waiting. “Promise you’ll marry this man. Not right now, but, like, at some point. You’ve both put me through enough stress as it is and the only way it’ll be worth it at this point is if you two end up together and happy in the end.”

 

Chanyeol ducks his head. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire, and Kyungsoo’s look like they feel the same way. “Um,” he says, eloquently. Kyungsoo’s manager just laughs, then, and hangs up. 

 

“God,” Kyungsoo says, “Sorry about him.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, reaching up to pull Kyungsoo back down. “He’s right, you know. Let’s get married. I do want to marry you.” 

 

Kyungsoo lays his head on the pillow, face inches from Chanyeol’s. “‘Do Kyungsoo’s husband’ does sound cooler than ‘Do Kyungsoo’s boyfriend’, doesn’t it.” Chanyeol heart flutters at the words. 

  
  
  
  


They lay in bed for a while longer before Chanyeol’s stomach starts growling. Kyungsoo laughs and yanks Chanyeol’s shirt up to drop a kiss right on top of his tummy before pulling them both up and out of bed. They shower together again, trading giddy kisses under the spray, letting soapy hands roam. It takes far too long for them to stumble out of the bathroom, giggling, and by the time they’re ready to go out for the day, breakfast is over. 

 

“Do we really want to go to a Starbucks for breakfast?” Chanyeol frowns down at the map on his phone. They’re standing on the sidewalk out in front of the hotel. Kyungsoo puts his arm around Chanyeol’s waist, going up on his tiptoes to peek at the screen. 

 

“Hm,” he says, “Maybe Starbucks now, and then fancy lunch? Or dinner? I’m hungry.”

 

Chanyeol turns his head to place a kiss on top of Kyungsoo’s, because he can do that in public now. “Whatever you say,  _ darling, _ ” he says, raising his voice a little at the end. It’s nice, being able to let everyone know Kyungsoo is his. He’ll never get sick of it, he thinks. 

 

Kyungsoo leans up to kiss his cheek, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together as he tugs Chanyeol across the street. Chanyeol grabs a table for two while Kyungsoo goes up and orders, coming back with a drink and muffin for each of them. Chanyeol’s drink says “LOEY” on the side. He takes a picture of it for Instagram, his and Kyungsoo’s hands holding each other in the background. 

 

“Sehun says the Internet thinks we only just started dating because we’ve suddenly started being, and I quote, ‘adorably touchy-feely all the time,’” Chanyeol reads out from his phone. Kyungsoo laughs, tangling their legs together under the table. 

 

“Imagine if they find out this,” he gestures between himself and Chanyeol, “has been happening for years.” Chanyeol snorts, covering his mouth so he doesn’t spray muffin bits everywhere. “Here,” Kyungsoo tears a piece off of his own muffin, “Open up.” Obediently, Chanyeol swallows down his own muffin before leaning forward and taking the piece from Kyungsoo’s hand, licking his fingers too because he’s obnoxious. Kyungsoo just wipes them off on his shirt, the grin never leaving his face. 

  
  
  
  


Their last day in L.A. is spent enjoying each other’s presence, walking around and ducking into cute shops together, buying each other little gifts. Kyungsoo buys Chanyeol a new phone case. Chanyeol buys Kyungsoo a light-up keychain. Kyungsoo keeps pushing the little button on the side, watching the colours swirl around the end. They’re both sure they see a few people with phones pointed at them, but they can’t find it in themselves to care. 

 

Chanyeol tucks Kyungsoo under his arm and Kyungsoo snuggles into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. They stroll along the sidewalk back to their hotel. Chanyeol called in to make reservations at a restaurant nearby, but they need to wash up again and change. The evening is air warm on Chanyeol’s skin and Kyungsoo is warm against his side and Chanyeol thinks this is the happiest he’s ever been. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Chanyeol doesn’t want to wake up. He and Kyungsoo both have to leave in a few hours for their flights, but a few days with Kyungsoo are enough to make him never want to leave his boyfriend’s side again.

 

“Chanyeol, we have to get up.” Kyungsoo nudges at his shoulder, then drops a kiss down onto it. He trails kisses all the way up Chanyeol’s neck and jaw and cheek until he reaches his mouth. “Come on,” he whispers against Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol whines and clings, burying his head in the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. It takes Kyungsoo fifteen more minutes to coax Chanyeol out of bed and into the shower. Chanyeol doesn’t want to cooperate when Kyungsoo tries massaging shampoo into his hair, crowding him against the wall and kissing him breathless over and over instead. Kyungsoo’s a whimpering mess in minutes. 

 

It’s another hour before they’re done. 

 

Kyungsoo checks them out of the hotel, Chanyeol standing behind him with his arms around him, chest pressed against his back. The receptionist raises an eyebrow at them, but politely doesn’t say anything. Chanyeol doesn’t really care. He’s silent on the ride to the airport, too, holding onto Kyungsoo’s whole arm and laying his head on his shoulder in the backseat of their Uber. He sticks by Kyungsoo’s side all the way up until they have to check in, and then meets up with him in front of his own flight’s gate. 

 

“Only a few more weeks,” Kyungsoo reminds him, reaching up to cup his cheek in one hand, the other curling into his coat and pulling Chanyeol a little bit closer. Chanyeol goes easily, leaning his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and closing his eyes. 

 

“It’s gonna feel a lot longer than a few weeks,” he sighs, hands stroking up and down Kyungsoo’s sides. He’s wearing one of Chanyeol’s hoodies, and Chanyeol wants so desperately to sneak his fingers up underneath the hem to feel Kyungsoo’s skin against his fingertips again, really memorize it. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you, too.” Kyungsoo’s voice is so soft and so tender and Chanyeol’s heart aches. He moves without thinking, bringing one hand up to cradle the back of Kyungsoo’s head as he lowers his own just enough for their lips to touch. It feels cliché, a goodbye kiss in the middle of an airport, but Chanyeol’s flight is boarding soon and he wants one last moment to tide him over for three more weeks. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are flushed when he pulls back, eyes sparkling. “I love you,” he says, voice still soft. And then, “Let’s go ring shopping when I get back.” 

 

Chanyeol laughs. “Okay,” he says, “okay.” And he hugs Kyungsoo close, tucking him underneath his chin and holding him like something precious all the up until his flight’s announced, and then he lets go with one last “I love you” and one quick peck because he just can’t resist. He glances back as he’s getting on the bridge to the plane, and Kyungsoo’s watching him go, hands in his pockets, small smile still on his face.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s apartment still feels cold when he gets home. It’s dark out, so he goes right to bed after brushing his teeth. He curls up under his quilt and brings his phone up to his face, squinting against the light of the screen, and looks at his most recent message.

 

[Kyungsoo: ♥︎]


End file.
